


Anniversary

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'anniversary'. Set some time after episode 11 of season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

They are cuddling together in bed, still caught up in the pleasure of orgasms had and the closeness that comes with it. Kurt's been drawing patterns on Blaine’s back since they settled down again after cleaning up. It's a lovely way to spend the first weekend of December.

But still, it's strange to be back to living with his parents and with Blaine's mother, too — no sense in moving somewhere with Blaine if they'll end up moving back to New York in a few short month. It's a little reminiscent of when they had to sneak around as teenagers to find even a little bit of privacy at home. 

Except this time they're married and there is no sneaking around because everybody knows what they are doing behind closed doors anyways. 

Married. It's been close to a month and it still hasn't quite sunken in. Even with Blaine now at McKinley, raising the amount of time they can spend together during the day, Kurt will still catch himself looking over at Blaine and realizing “That’s my husband.”

“You know,” Blaine says, voice quiet and heavy with sleep, “Now that we're married. Do we still get to celebrate our other anniversaries?”

“Of course. Why shouldn't we?”

Blaine yawns, shrugging his shoulder before cuddling even closer into Kurt's side.

“I just thought that with all our breaking up and getting back together again, it would be kind of weird.”

“Well I don't think there is a rule book on this. We can pick the more important ones and priorities them. Or just don't make a big deal out of any of them. Hell we probably could change which one we celebrate each year. It's our decision and we can change our minds about it.”

Blaine's hums noncommittally before he breaks out into another yawn. 

“So smart.”

Kurt can't help the smile spreading on his face and he presses a kiss to Blaine's hair.

“I love you.”

Blaine mumbles some words, that Kurt's sure are meant to mean “Love you, too.” and then his breathing evens out.

And yeah a nap doesn’t sound that bad right now. More often than not they've kept each other up way past their bedtimes those last few weeks. So Kurt settles more comfortably, resting his head against Blaine’s and lets his rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134406499852/anniversary)


End file.
